For escalating growth of data processing technology has seen the introduction of a wide variety of data storage and and retrieval structures and associated signaling formats which exploit the capabilities of these system building blocks. In a data processing system, such as a small computer system, interfacing the computer with an attendant storage facility (e.g., magnetic disk) is effected by way of a (Winchester) disk drive and an associated controller, typically uniquely configured in accordance with signal processing parameters associated with the drive mechanism and its attendant processor. Because the design of an associated controller is customarily tailored to handle, or dedicated to, a particular type or class of data/signal communication/storage characteristics of associated storage and data processing equipments, there is currently no effective mechanism that enjoys a broad spectrum or universal adaptability to the wide variety of performance levels and signaling formats embodied in today's storage media and their associated drive units.